


Daddy's Boy

by pinkwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Implied Underage, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwrites/pseuds/pinkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants whatever John's willing to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Dean feels as though John's been teasing him for hours, and maybe he has. After begging for what had seemed like ages, one finger had finally turned to two, then three as his daddy opened him up for his cock, finally releasing his hands so he could tangle them in John's hair. And then it kept going, and going, and _going_ , and Dean's sure he's going to either come or start crying from frustration before John fucks him and oh thank God the fingers are gone and he's moving.

He makes a sound of confusion as John tells him to turn over but obeys, slowly positioning himself on his hands and knees. Dean gasps, jerking forward as he feels John lick a wide stripe over his hole, fingers quickly grabbing and holding him in place. He can't help but whimper as his daddy licks him open, tongue thrusting and curling and it's all so  _good._  

"Please, daddy," he gasps, fingers gripping the sheets tight as he tries to not to reach down and fist his cock, get himself off when he knows it'd only take seconds.

John replaces his tongue with fingers as he replies, lazily stroking inside of him. "What d'you want, Dean?" he asks, voice low and rough, slipping into a slight drawl. Dean shudders, teeth sinking into his lower lip as fingertips just graze his prostate.

"Wanna come, daddy," he says, voice small, tinged with desperation. "Please,  _please_  just let me come, make me feel so good, daddy."

"Yeah, boy, you can come for me," John replies, and Dean's relieved for a moment. "But you better be able to get off without a hand on your cock." 

Dean whines, moaning as he feels his daddy's tongue slip inside with his fingers still spreading him open, all fucking him with teasing, short little thrusts that aren't  _enough_. His fingers clench in the sheets, a whimper escaping him each time John hits his sweet spot. John pulls back again and he moans in disappointment, getting a chuckle in return.

"What do you need, boy? You need your daddy to fuck you? I know you can come untouched, boy, seen it enough... Or maybe you just need an  _order_." John's voice is low and gravel-rough, oozes dirty-hot-wrongness as he leans up to growl into Dean's ear. "Come."

Dean's always been good at obeying orders, and now's no different. He keens, clenching around John's fingers as he comes, body shuddering with the force of it. He's panting as he comes down, hardly notices his daddy shifting behind him until John's gripping his hips and sliding inside, and he whimpers as he bottoms out.

"Good boy."


End file.
